christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Case of the Lost Pixie
The Case of the Lost Pixie is the twenty-fifth episode of season nine and the two hundred thirty-third episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher gets another mystery from the carrier pigeons he sets out with the team to find a lost pixie in the woods. Plot The episode begins with Christopher in the Magic Wishing Room as a carrier pigeon gives him a mystery to solve as he soon sees a mysteriously fading light as he heads into the woods to check it out as he sees a lost pixie named Lily who begs for Christopher's help getting home as he agrees as Jasper, Sonic, Madison, Jack Jordan and Daniel prepare to attack the lost fairy as Christopher stops them from hurting the fairy as she asks for help getting home as Christopher tells them to help him get her home as Jasper comes to her senses and agrees to it. The scene changes to the Woods where Christopher is seen carrying Lily in his hands as she gives directions to her home as Jasper sees a set of brambles that try to kill Christopher as she zaps the brambles unstable as Christopher continues running over to the end of the woods as everyone soon realizes that there's a group of evil Guardian Custodians that will stop at nothing to stop the team. Christopher shoots them with his gun as they all go down and die as the team soon gets the very next direction from Lily as she says to cross the bridge of faith carefully as the team soon sees the valley of forever where Lily says that her best friend is waiting for her by the lake of life as the team soon discovers dangers as Christopher discovers ghosts stopping them in their tracks as he starts running toward the Lake of Life after breaking free from the Ghosts' grips as he runs towards the mysterious girl over by the lake as she asks Christopher to gently place Lily into the Lake of Life to heal her wounds as he does so as Lily thanks Christopher for his help bringing her home. The mysterious girl reveals herself to be known as Queen Violet of the Lake as she sees how adorable Christopher looks in her beautiful bright blue eyes as she has two reasons for why she's giving him two wishes as she walks over to the team to personally thank them and grant them wishes as her way of saying thanks as she gives Madison Sonic Jasper Christopher Jack Jordan and Daniel the wishes on their minds as she gives Madison photosynthesis levitation to levitate plants as she grants Sonic the ability to turn invisible like Christopher and she grants Jordan a new phone and she grants Daniel the ability of super speed as she grants Jack a guitar as she saves the best for last as she gives him a bonus wish that he can choose anything as his bonus wish as she first grants him the ability of controlling anything in the Mystery Mobile as he says as his bonus wish for her to join his team as she says she has to ask her friend Lily for permission first as she says she'll be fine on her own as she runs up to Christopher and gives him a kiss on the lips in deep meaningful affection as the episode ends with everyone laughing right before Christopher saying "more or less" as the credits come up with the ending theme song. Characters * Christopher * Madison * Jasper * Jack * Jordan * Daniel * Sonic * Lily * Queen Violet of the Lake * Guardian Custodians * Brambles Locations * Mystery Mobile * Woods * Bridge of Faith * Valley of Forever * Lake of Life Objects * Mystery Mobile * Christopher Golden Gun * Jordan's New Phone Songs * Bramble Battle * Custodians on the Rise * The Queen's Song Notes/Trivia * This is the first time Christopher fights against his own team. * This episode is Lily's debut episode. * This episode is Queen Violet of the Lake's debut episode Cultural References Quotes of the Episode "Well Sweetie, thank you so much for bringing my best friend back home, you see she was heading out to bring back some sap when she never came back and I was very worried about her." "You're welcome your highness." Queen Violet of the Lake and Christopher Absent Characters * Jessica * Janice * Searra * Holly * Giselle * Gale * Kelsey * Marley * Jean * Joan * Robin * Cam Transcript To see the full transcript of The Case of the Lost Pixie click here.Category:Season Nine Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jasper Corneilius Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Sonic Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes with new Attractions Category:Episodes with Brand-New Team Agents Category:Episodes where Queen Violet of the Lake Appears Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:Episodes with Mentioned Characters Category:Episodes with Pictured Characters